


The Un-Avatar

by Allikizme



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Multi, Next Avatar, Next Generation, non-avatar, post korra, un-avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allikizme/pseuds/Allikizme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after the death of Avatar Korra has seen the fall of the monarchy and the rise of President Hiza of the Fire Nation. Due to the impending debt crisis, Hiza has found the perfect scapegoat--the Airbenders. A once peaceful nation is suddenly thrown into a war that will envelop the whole world. The next Avatar is the only one with a hope of ending it. </p>
<p>But Avatar Mebi cannot bend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Un-Avatar

Master Jinora did not quite know what to make of the little girl standing before her. She was very small, and dressed in formal EarthKingdom clothes of green and white. She kept her head bowed, black hair shielding her face. Her slight shoulders shook.

Jinora looked to the man standing beside the girl, Surri, clad as he always was in the latest variation of the White Lotus uniform: navy pants and jacket, with a white tie and lotus flower in the front pocket. “This is Avatar Mebi,” he announced, his voice ringing through the room.

Several swivel chairs squeaked as the others around the table leaned forward with interest. The young girl seemed to sink deeper into her clothes.

“She’s rather young, isn’t she?” Commander Kanin remarked, breaking the silence.

“Fifteen,” Surri answered with a nod.

“Are you sure it’s her?” asked Master Aiqua. She leaned on her tattooed fist, blue eyes scrutinizing the young girl.

Before Surri could reply, another Lotus member interrupted. “There was some… confusion,” the man admitted.

Aiqua’s eyes grew even narrower. “Like?”

Surri grimaced and sighed. “Mebi… is not a bender.”

The room fell into silence. Mebi seemed to grow shorter.

The young Earthbender, Noka, laughed happily. “That’s funny,” he told Surri, wiping at his eyes.

“It’s true,” Surri said.

Noka’s smile vanished and he dropped into a sober silence. Jinora pursed her lips. At least the boy was awake now, however inappropriate his comments.

“Explain,” demanded Aiqua.

“Yes, please,” Kanin requested, less forcefully.

Surri bit his lip, hesitant. “She has passed all the tests,” he told them. “The past lives speak to her.”

Jinora delicately raised her hand. “Surri,” she stated, like the old friends they were, “have you considered mental illness?”

Mebi’s head snapped up, revealing petrified green eyes.

“Yes, Jinora, we did,” Surri said immediately. “She is sane.”

“It’s very common nowadays,” Jinora continued. She was scrambling for an explanation, though outside she appeared calm. “Perhaps—.”

“I am not crazy.”

It was not Mebi who spoke, though there was no question that her mouth had moved. Her eyes had taken on a blue-white glow, and from her lips had sounded the voices of a thousand lives past. Almost as quickly as it had come on, the state faded. Mebi staggered, exhausted, and held her head painfully.

For a long time, the people seated around the table stared in terrified awe. Every word Jinora had wanted to say died on her lips. Instead, she swallowed and asked shakily, “How?”

“Mebi had a twin that died at birth,” Surri explained. “We think the Avatar spirit had split in two, with the spiritual half surviving in Mebi.”

“You think,” Aiqua repeated flatly.

“We cannot know everything, Master,” Surri said with a simpering smile.

“Then… where’s the other half?” Kanin asked. His voice was full of uncertainty.

Surri’s expression reflected the Firebender’s tone. “We hope it is waiting in the Spirit World to be reunited with Mebi.”

Aiqua made a noise of disbelief and shook her head.

“Then, dude, why did you call us here?” asked Noka. Jinora rolled her eyes inwardly. The boy had reverted back to his sleepy, unintelligent state.

“You want us to, what, bend for her?” Kanin inquired, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He and Noka laughed jovially at this, and Aiqua cracked a small smile.

Surri did not wait for them to stop. “In simplest terms, yes.”

The laughter died instantly. “For real?” wondered Noka.

“That’s… that’s crazy!” Kanin cried.

“You can’t possibly think we’ll deceive the whole world,” Aiqua stated. “Everything goes on the Chi-net now. Nothing goes unnoticed.”

Conversation grew louder, pointing out every way the scheme would go wrong. Finally, Surri could take it no longer. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The room went quiet again, but this time it was buzzing with the need to speak.

Surri looked around, making sure he had everyone’s attention. “A time of war is coming,” he proclaimed. “We need the Avatar now more than we ever have before.” He pointed at the young girl beside him, with her raven-black hair and jade-green eyes. “Mebi is at the very least a symbol of hope. And she needs your help to be that.”

The speech seemed to have winded the old man, and he took a moment to catch his breath.

For a long time, no one spoke. Finally, Jinora folded her gnarled hands on the table and leaned forward. “What do you want us to do?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm going to do with this but I like the idea.


End file.
